With Arms Wide Open
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: He never thought he could work with a...girl..Other than Hinata, at least. KibaOC


**With Arms Wide Open**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Yo! I wanted to write Shawny a kinda tribute, so this is it. This is a KibaXOC parody songfic.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I do happen to own Naruto's jacket, though. :P**

Kiba sighed. This would be no ordinary mission. Why had Sasuke even left, anyways? If he's _that_ bent on killing his brother, then maybe we shouldn't try and "save" him. He's probably perfectly friggin' happy the way he is. Screw him. Force me to work with a lame, weakling girl...Yes, that's right. This mission was originally assigned to himself, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji. That would've been somewhat livable. But _nooo_, they had to throw in a _girl_. Her name's Shawna, and apparently she's a dopey blonde. How could they sent me and the guys up with someone like _her! _They could've at lest given us a kick-ass girl like Hinata or something, but no! We got Ms. Too-Blonde-For-Her-Own-Good! (A/N: Sorry Shawn, but I imagine that Kiba would think about you like this before he meets you.)

Hmph. Now I gotta go meet her. Tsunade-hag told me I had to "Make friends with her." and "Don't make any sexist comments." and "Learn to talk to a Lady." and "Don't call me a hag, you little dog-freak dweeb/Slap/ I bet you've got fleas! Speaking of which, take a shower before you meet this girl! And use flea shampoo!" and such things as that. Eh, I'm used to people making fun of me like that. They're all gonna get their faces beaten in...

Kiba gave a final feeble sigh before rising from his bed where he sat absent-mindedly stroking Akamaru's fur. That was before Akamaru retired to the corner of Kiba's bed and fell asleep. Kiba was neglecting to pay attention to him. No matter how much he tugged at Kiba's hands, wagged his tail frantically, and nipped at Kiba's bare feet, and even walking on him, he didn't get a rise out of Kiba. He even tried jumping up and down on Kiba's chest, but to no avail.

Kiba picked Akamaru up gently, smiling softly at the adorable sight. Akamaru stirred slightly, his nose twiched a little to match his light breathing. Akamaru also kicked his leg out. "Good boy," Kiba murmered quietly. "You even fight in your sleep." With that, he made his way to the Hokage's office and knocked on the large wooden doors.

The door opened to reveal Tsunade's young apprentice, Shizune.

"Ah! Welcome, Kiba." She opened the door wider and led Kiba inside.

When Kiba walked in, he saw Tsunade seated in her desk, her usual cup of sake on a coaster in front of her. His friends and allies-to-be were seated in 6 chairs off to the side of the office. There were 2 vacant seats, so he took one of them, seating himself next to Naruto.

"There's 5 of you here, and you're all boys, so by the process of elimination, the only one left to arrive is..." Tsunade began.

The door opened slowly and in walked a shy-looking blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She had a large paintbrush strapped to her back and she wore a white tank-top over a mesh t-shirt. She wore black shorts and navy ninja sandles and a Konoha headband around her neck. She had goggles holding up her hair.

"Umm...Am I in the right place..." She asked.

"Yes. Please take a seat, Shawna." Tsunade suggested.

She nodded and and took the last seat next to Kiba.

"No need for a mission briefing. You all know why you're here." Tsunade said quickly.

And the 6 were off.

(A/N: Forgive me. I never saw the eisodes leading up to this, or even the episodes where this happens. I just know it happened.)

Later that day...

"Kiba...?" Shawnamuttered quietly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied, blushing shyly.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow at that. It was with several moments like this, that Kiba came to the conclusion that this girl has something for him, and he didn't like that. It wasn't asif she wasn't attractive, for Kiba considered her cute in her own way. It was just that...Shawna reminded him alot of Hinata, the quiet girl who shys up around her crushes. Hinata was probably the only girl he never hitted on. He and Shino had come to the solemn agreement that she was off-limits to either of them. She was too innocent to get messed up with one of the dirtiest boys in Konoha or the most mysterious and dangerous. A relationship with a teamate always seemed innapropriate. There was a point when he did have a slight crush on his soft-spoken female teamate, as there was even a point when he felt attracted to his bug-obsessed male teamate. These phases have both passed before long, but they had existed.

Quickly and quietly, Shawna walked up behind Kiba and tugged shyly on the back of his jacket.

"What?" Kiba asked, gazing at Shawna over his shoulder.

"Could you...wait up for me...? There's something I need to tell you..." She muttered hesitantly.

"Okay..." Kiba replied slowly, as he let the other 4 walk past him and get a good distance ahead before he strolled back to where Shawna was.

"What was it you wanted?" Kiba asked.

"I...You...Umm...Ya see-...Kinda...You're...Ah, screw it..." She muttered and took a deep breath before throwing her arms around Kiba's neck and pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was hesitant and innocent. No tongue involved. Just a confession of the lips and nothing else. All the same, Kiba's eyes still shot open. This was definately a suprise. Shawna broke the kiss and pulled away.

"I'm sorry...Kiba...I'm...Sorry...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry I suprised you..." She apologized, but to her suprise, Kiba pulled her back into his embrace.

"You know," Kiba began, burying his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath. "Its been so long since I've been this close to a girl. Apart from sparring with Hinata, I've never made intentional contact with a girl. No matter how big I talk, I've never kissed anyone before. Its definately a different feeling. Girls are disgusted by me. They think I'm some filthy flea-infested savage who eats raw meat and dog food and walks on all fours. Girls smell different, too. Girls smell...clean. Or, at least you do. I've been told that I smell like a dog. This girl who'sdating Shino, Lynn, shesays he smells good-" Kiba was silenced with another kiss from Shawna.

"Well, I like how you smell." Shawna took a long breath with her nose buried in his jacket.

"Guys..." Neji called.

"Get up here!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Or at _least_ get a SHED!" Naruto teased.

"Sorry!" Shawna and Kiba stuttered, dashing to catch up with the group.

**/Time Speeds Up To Whhen Kiba Fights Ukon and Sakon/**

Why had Kiba tried to play the hero? If he ever needed any help in his life, now was the time. He lay, beaten and wounded, at the feet of his enemy, both their 2 heads laughing wickedly.

"What are you gonna do to me!" Kiba demanded.

"Wouldn't it be just tragic if you...Say, killed all your friends..?" Ukon asked.

"Very." Sakon growled.

Kiba's eyes widened. This would not turn out pretty.

(A/N: I dunno how it happened, but somehow Ukon and Sakon took over Kiba's body like in the anime. Just assume that that happened.)

Kiba got an idea. With the last of his Will, he drew a kunai. "If I'm goin' down, I'm takin' you mdown with me, bitch." Kiba growled, goring himself in the lower left of his chest.

Immediately, he felt the other presense leave his body.

"Kiba!" He heard. Kiba shifted his gaze onto the girl running to him. She leapt on him, earning a groan of pain.

"Not so hard." Kiba advised.

"Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry!" She withdrew her arms and instead held his hands tightly. Shawna began to sob quietly until she heard the quiet request.

"I'm soo cold. Hold me tighter, please?" Kiba asked weakly with a forced grin.

"Whatever you want, Kiba-kun." Shawna replied, wrapping her arms around his chest, feeling his own blood rub off on her face and in her hair. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kiba, you're so brave..." She cried. "I love you..." She pressed her lips to his for one last kiss, as innocent as their first.

"I'm glad you think so." Kiba muttered, and shut his eyes, never to awake again.

Shawna sobbed more on his body, lifting it up over her shoulder and lifting Akamaru up on her other shoulder before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**/2 Weeks Later/**

Shawna didn't know what they did with his body, all she knew was that he was dead. Very dead. That's why she kept up her posistion as a genin and kept her status single. The only boy she ever loved was dead. Shewascalled down by her sensei, and she directed her to go to the Hokage's office.

She entered, taking a seat in one of the chairs in her office. Tsunade looked solemn.

"Why am I here?" Shawna asked the Hokage.

Tsunade whispered something to Shizune, who walked over to a door to the left of the office.

"You can come in now." Shizune said as she stuck her head in the door. Shawna didn't know how she heard these words, but she did...Somehow.

In limped a brown-haired, bandaged, shirtless, shorts-clad boy with animal-like eyes, shiny, fang-like teeth and red triangular marks on his cheeks. He held his arms out to her. Shawna couldn't believe her eyes. She rushed over and hugged ther living daylights out of Kiba.She kissed him deeply, still no tongue, though. When she broke the kiss, she nuzzled her head against his shoulder and collar bone. She didn't care how it happened, but Kiba was alive and he was waiting for Shawna with arms wide open.

**The End**

**Aww! Doesn't it just make ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside? But, yeah. This is dedicated to Shawny. Happy 13th Birthday, Shawn! I hope y'all like it as much as I know Shawn will.**

**Bye-bye!**

**Kady-sensei/**

**PS: KibaXShawna. A random, yet good pairing!**

**PSS: Good song. "With arms Wide Open" by Creed. Go download it. Right now!**

**PSSS: Sorry I screwed up the storyline, I'm pretty sure one of the Sands jump in asave him. And Tsunade heals him. And ya.**

**PSSSS: I made up a parody title to this song. My version (Perversion, rather.) is "With Legs Wide Open". LOL.**


End file.
